The present invention relates generally to the field of and virtual reality devices, and more particularly to mitigating any negative social effects of exiting an augmented or virtual reality session.
The technical goal of virtual reality (“VR”) or augmented reality (“AR”) is to replace real sense perceptions by the computer-generated ones derived from a mathematical database describing a 3D scene, animations of objects within the scene, or represented as transformations over sets of mathematical objects, including changes caused by the intervention of the participant. If sensory perceptions are indeed effectively substituted then the brain has no alternative but to infer its perceptual model from its actual stream of sensory data, and consciousness may be transformed to the virtual scenario rather than the real one, in spite of the participant's knowledge that the participant is engaged in a non-real, or digital reality. It may be advantageous to mitigate confusion between this inference that VR or AR is the same as traditional reality (“TR”), or the real world.